Your Eyes Are My Ocean
by TheOneWithTooManyInterests
Summary: Watching You AU! She had always wanted to explore the world above the sea, but what if her wish comes true by getting caught in a fishing net, and she gets a lot more than she expected? What if she falls in love with a human? Will she be able to return to the sea? Jackson R./OFC
1. Chapter 1

**Hi you guys! This is a short AU story for my fanfic 'Watching You'. I recommend you read that first, but you don't have to. **

**So this story is for trudes193, because she's been a great support for me, and my story. She always helped me when I had a writers-block, which I want to thank her for.**

**Trudi, you've been a great help to me, and I hope that you'll continue to help me, because I love your positive feedback, and enthusiasm. You're the best! :D**

**Summary:**

_**She had always wanted to explore the world above the sea, but what if her wish comes true by getting caught in a fishing net, and she gets a lot more than she expected? What if she falls in love with a human? Will she be able to return to the sea?**_

**Characters:**

**Jackson Rippner as Jack Johansson, adoptive son of Captain Johansson **

**Lisa Reisert as a mermaid *name not mentioned***

**Joe Reisert as a merman *name not mentioned***

**Jennifer Reisert as a mermaid (OC from 'Watching you')**

**Ryan Browning as a merman (OC from 'Watching you') *name not mentioned***

**Elizabeth Reisert as a mermaid (OC from 'Watching you') *name not mentioned***

**Nigel Reisert as a merman (OC from 'Watching you') *name not mentioned***

**Marty Johansson as Martin Johansson, Captain of **_**The Black Sun**_** (OC from 'Watching you') **

**XXX**

The sun was setting, as a lonely ship, The Black Sun sailed through the clear, blue ocean. Pirates were known, and were feared by all. But even pirates, like Captain Martin, and the crew of his ship, deserves some peace and quiet.

A young sailor, the captain's son, watched the endless sea from the wooden railing, as one of his fellow crew members steered the ship.

The captain's son, Jackson, or rather, Jack, for short, was respected by all. He was a great swordsman, and held his own against even the most ruthless crew members.

He wasn't the captain's real son; his own parents had died when he was younger. When one day, the captain and his crew docked at an old town where he lived the captain took the boy in, and raised him like his own flesh and blood.

Jack heaved a sigh, before placing his hands onto the railing. He had loved the ocean ever since he was little. The sea held so many wonders, and many things to discover.

He turned his head when the captain made his way over to him.

'You're quiet, my boy' he spoke.

'Lost in thoughts, father' Jack replied with a dry chuckle.

His father studied the water they were gliding through.

'An old man once told me…he had encountered a breath-taking creature. Half fish, half human…a lust for the eye, he'd say. A creature of magic, able to find lost treasures, better than any of us can' he commented.

Jack sighed.

'Father, what you're referring to impossible to be real' he argued.

'Nothing is impossible, my son. Just you wait. It was said these creatures come out at night' Martin laughed, before resuming his walk on the ship.

Jack rolled his eyes, before looking at the glistening sea beneath him. While his father was well-feared and respected pirate, he really was a crazy, old man.

**XXX**

As the full moon reached the sky, a young mermaid dared to show her face, and seat herself on a rock. She drained her long, reddish/blonde hair of the sea water, only to smile at gazing at the millions of stars above her.

If she was allowed to, she would explore the world above, on her own. But her mother was a rather strict person. She would never be allowed to leave.

She ran her hands over the brown/golden scales of her tale. The light of the moon reflected on her scales, giving an enchanting hue to her smooth, long tail.

She soon was joined by her fellow aunt, whose mid-length, caramel colored her stuck to her bare shoulders, as she seated herself next to her. Her green/bluish tail was far more beautiful.

'It's so beautiful out here' the younger one of the two sighed.

'It is. But it's not our world to live in' her aunt sighed.

The strawberry blonde gazed at her aunt, confusion and sadness washing over her young features. Her eyes went to the scar, slashed across her aunt's chest, close to her collarbone.

She remembered when it had happened. Her aunt had returned to them, distressed, and saying that a human, had tried to pull her ashore. It had cut her when she attempted to escape.

'Not all humans are bad, are they?' she asked softly.

'Humans are dangerous, young one. We must not get involved with them' her aunt spoke.

Another one of their kind showed its face. It was a man, her aunt's fiancé; a strong worrier, and a well-respected merman, by the whole community.

'We must return, milady. Your father expects us' he spoke to her aunt.

Her aunt looked at her.

'Come on, little one. We must return' she said.

The younger mermaid didn't respond. She watched with awe and fear as a ship slowly approached. Humans aboard the ship began pointing at them, as light was cast on them.

When the humans threw out a net, the youngest of the three creatures pushed her family aside, only to find herself caught in the human nets. She squirmed and struggled, but was unable to escape.

When her aunt's fiancé attempted to free her, she cried out in their language, telling him to save himself and her aunt, and to leave her behind.

She saw they were unable to do so, but she cried out again, urging them to try to escape. And they did.

The younger mermaid watched them go with tears in her eyes, as she clawed at the nets. She just hoped she was able to escape as well.

**XXX**

Jack and his father were disturbed from arguing over their current course by a crew member entered.

'What is it?' the captain thundered.

'A-A mermaid, captain. We caught a mermaid' the crew member gasped.

Both Jack and his father got up, and followed the crew member onto the deck. All the men were gathered in a circle.

The captain pushed his way through, followed by Jack.

Before them, on the deck, sat a young girl, trembling badly. Her golden-like tail glimmered in the lights of the ship. Slowly, her tail began to disappear, and made place for legs. She clutched her bare body, tears in her eyes.

Jack found himself awfully enchanted by her beauty. She was by far the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on.

The captain stepped forward.

'Your name' he ordered.

The girl looked up, but didn't answer. This caused a fellow sailor to yank her up, exposing her, while pointing a knife to her neck.

'Oi! The captain asked you something!' he hissed.

Another sailor stepped closer.

'Maybe she doesn't talk. We should teach her to scream first' he laughed while his eyes scanned the girl's bare frame.

'Enough!' Jack interrupted.

Both the sailors and the girl looked at him. Tears sparkled in her beautiful, hazel eyes.

'Jack-' 'No, father. We must return her to the sea. She belongs there' Jack cut his father off.

'She's our prisoner now, captain. We should keep her here. None of us have seen a woman in years, let alone touched one' one crew member argued.

'She'll remain here. But…' the captain paused, and turned to his son 'It is your task to look after her' he finished.

'But captain-' 'No. We steal and ravage towns. But we're not rapists. Now return to your posts' the captain declared.

Slowly, the men left, leaving the girl to drop to her knees. Jack hurried over to her. He moved to remove his coat, and place it over her fragile shoulders. She flinched terribly.

'It's alright. I won't harm you' he spoke to her.

She dared to look up, her brown eyes finding his own blue ones.

'Can you walk?' he asked.

She shook her head.

'Put your arm around me' he instructed.

She did so, very hesitantly, allowing him to pick her up into his arms. Slowly, he carried her back inside. Her forehead tickled slightly against his cheek, which had him smile. He had seen and held so many women in his arms but this one…this mermaid…she was by far the most beautiful of all.

**XXX**

'Do you have a name?'

The young mermaid had to shake her head at the human's question. She had avoided his gaze constantly. His eyes were as blue as the sea she so dearly called home. One look into his eyes, and she felt eve more homesick than she already felt.

'Very well, I'll give you a name' he spoke.

She dared to look up. Right now, she was inside his so-called 'cabin', sitting in a rather comfortable 'chair'. He had dressed her in a beautiful, navy blue gown. She felt weird in the clothes, but she guessed she had to get used to it.

'You're Jennifer' he said with a faint smile.

She found herself blushing at having received her name.

'J-Jennifer' she slowly repeated.

'You do talk?' he asked with surprise.

'Y-yes' she answered.

He smiled, and held out his hand. She took it hesitantly, allowing him to shake her hand. A rather strange gesture in her eyes.

'I'm Jack' he introduced himself.

She looked at her hand, still grasped within his. His hand was warm, something she wasn't used to. She had only enjoyed the warmth of the sun in an early morning. She had never felt love before. She knew it existed, but had never experienced before. Her aunt loved her fiancé, but was that the same feeling?

'Your hands are very warm' she noted.

She pulled her hand from his grasp, only to open his hand, and to trace the fine lines of his skin. She moved to touch his chest, and placed her hand over where his heart had to be. She remained silent, and felt his strong heart pulse beneath her hand.

He was so brave to stand up for her. She had been terrified being near all those men. They had looked at her as men always did when they saw her kind; they only saw her as an animal, not as a person. Always, they looked at their kind with that selfish, evil glint in their eyes. They wanted her kind because of their beauty, their knowledge of lost treasures, and their ability to find those treasures.

'I've never been so close to a human before' she spoke.

'Jennifer?'

She raised her head at him calling her new name.

'Yes?' she asked.

His hand found the side of her face, the back of his fingers gently grazing her cheek. The contact had her heart pound faster. Never in her short life had she been touched, and had felt so light-headed by it.

'You're so beautiful' he spoke.

She sighed, as he kept running his warm fingers down the side of her face.

'M father told me mermaids were real; I didn't believe him. I guess I do now' he commented.

She pulled away from him, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

'Why won't you let me go? I've done nothing' she said.

'Forgive me, but my father would never let go of a treasure as rare as you' he apologized.

'So that's all I am? Some treasure to show off to the world?' she snapped at him.

His hands found her shoulders. She looked at him, a look of anger and grief on her face.

'Of course not. You're so much more than that' he comforted her.

'Am I? It's obvious you all see me as either an animal, or as a lust object!' she snarled.

She cast her eyes at her hands in her lap. She should've listened to her aunt, and stayed under water. These humans were all superficial. They would only see her beauty, and wouldn't be able to look past that.

'That's not true' he argued.

She glared at him. In pure rage, she attempted to get up, and leave him by himself. But she complete forgot she wasn't able to walk, and fell hard on the wooden floor. Tears spilled from her eyes.

'I just want to go home' she said softly.

She began to cry, her sobs muffled by the wooden floor. She squirmed in the human's grip as he pulled her up, and pulled her against him. Her head came to rest on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her waist, while placing his hand to the back of her head.

'Hush…' he whispered.

'You humans are despicable, cruel beings' she sobbed.

She placed her hands against his chest, tears running down her cheeks. She felt so defenseless. Beneath sea-level, she was one of the fastest mermaids, because her father had taught her so well. But up here, on land, she was unable to save herself.

'Not all of us are' he replied.

She scoffed.

'You mustn't blame me. I'm only following orders' he told her.

She clenched her fingers into his clothing. She hated herself for getting into this. Humans were such selfish creatures.

**XXX**

**Sorry this won't be able to be a one-shot. It may be a couple of chapters long, but it's worth the effort ^w^**

**Have a nice day!**

**~TheOneWithTooManyInterests**


	2. Chapter 2

Beneath the deep blue sea, the father of the young, captured mermaid was enraged at how those lowly humans dared to kidnap his daughter. After hearing word from his sister and her fiancé, he had asked his father permission to go after their ship. Their father, had spoken his concern also, but also realized what had happened was a selfless act, to save the others. He decided to sent their strongest warriors after the ship, to safe her. After all, family was the most important to their kind.

**XXX**

'I will fall'

Jack had to chuckle. He had spent all day teaching Jennifer to walk, and she was still sure she would fall if she took a step by herself.

'You won't fall, I promise' he assured her.

She glared at him. She clearly didn't trust him. And yet…there was a part of her, a small part, that looked at him the same way he looked at her when she didn't notice him. He felt attracted to her, he knew that. It was wrong. She had even stated herself she loathed humans.

Granted, after two days, she had opened up a little bit. But only to him. When she had dinner with him, and his father, she kept her eyes down, and didn't speak.

His father pushed her constantly, urging her to tell her more about where she came from, and what she was capable of. She would either ignore his questions, or give a snappy comeback.

He watched her as he slowly let go of her hands, and took a few steps back. She wasn't wobbly on her feet anymore, luckily. She was able to stand by herself.

When she took a step, she tripped over her own feet, and collapsed against his chest. He held onto her, as her brown eyes met his own blue ones.

'Are you alright?' he asked.

A very light blush colored her pale cheeks. He smiled. She was quite adorable.

'I'm fine' she said.

He hoisted her up, and took her hands in his.

'Come on, I'll help you' he spoke.

She stood up straight. When he took a step back, she tightened her grip on him, before very carefully lifting her feet, and taking a step.

'Good' he smiled.

As he practiced with her, she would slowly be able to take more confident, and larger steps. He felt his heart skip a beat at the constant contact. She was a breathtaking, young woman. She was truly wonderful, both inside and out.

**XXX**

Jennifer looked out of the window of Jack's cabin, and watched the sea with longing. How badly she wanted to go in, to go back to her family.

Tears filled her eyes. She felt trapped. While Jack's company was really comforting, she found herself dying from the inside. She didn't do well being trapped. She wasn't allowed to go outside, at all. If she was allowed to go outside, Jack would be with her, at all times. He would keep a constant grip on her arm.

She didn't look up when the door opened. Jack took a seat in front of her.

'Dinner's served' he said.

'I'm not hungry' she protested.

'My father won't be pleased if you refuse' he argued.

'I don't care. I don't belong here. You're keeping me locked up like some sort of animal, waiting for me to break so I'll give you the answers you want!' she snarled.

A single tear ran down her cheek. She wiped it away violently, refusing to let him see her weakness.

'You're forcing me to remain here, while I can only watch the sea, when I'm dying to be with my family' she said softly.

'I'm truly sorry, but-' 'If you were sorry, you would let me go!' she cut him off.

He moved closer. He placed his hands on top of hers. She looked at him.

'I am _**never **_telling you anything' she hissed.

He nodded.

'I understand' he spoke.

Her facial features softened.

'You're…you're different, from the others' she said.

'I didn't grow up in this life' he explained.

She shook her head, and moved her hand to touch his face. Her hazel eyes met his own blue ones.

'It's more than that. You have a good heart' she said.

He leaned into her warm hand, enjoying being so close to her. He wasn't even bothered by the fact he barely knew her. He was slowly falling in love with her.

She stroked his hair slowly, smiling while she did it.

'You're special, Jack' she spoke.

At that moment, the door opened, and his father walked in. As soon as he saw them, he stalked over to Jennifer, and pushed her out of her seat, only to pull him up.

'Father. What are you-' 'Stay back. This creature…she was trying to put a spell on you' his father exclaimed.

Jack watched as Jennifer remained on the floor, her once softened eyes now hardening with hatred.

'You're wrong' she hissed.

'Silence!' his father snarled.

'You're a good father, Mr. Johansson. But you are wrong about me. I'm not a siren' she spoke bravely.

His father pulled out his sword, and pointed it at her. The sharp point made contact with her chin. She simply glared at him, her eyes clear of any and all fear. She got to her feet, making the sword rest against her chest.

'I've faced sharks twice your size. I am not afraid of you' she declared.

'You will not try to put a spell on my son' he hissed.

'Or what? You'll kill me?' she asked.

Jack put his hand on his father's, and forced him to put the sword away. His eyes met Jennifer's. He noticed her eyes instantly softened. A very faint blush crept up her cheeks.

'Father, she wasn't trying to put a spell on me. I swear' he tried.

'This creature…will not leave this cabin. I've been generous, but she doesn't deserve it' his father spat, before leaving.

Jack immediately got over to her, and pulled her straight up. He noticed the small stripe of blood on her chin.

'He hurt you' he said.

She wiped the blood of her chin.

'I'm fine. Thank you…' she smiled.

He found himself carefully pulling her closer, which she didn't protest against. She touched the side of his face again, before nestling her head onto his shoulder.

He sighed nervously, as she wrapped her arms around his torso.

'Teach me how to dance, Jack' she asked him.

He noticed how her voice had gone from fierce and fearless, to soft, and almost seductive.

'How do you know what dancing is?' he asked.

She chuckled.

'One time…when me and my sister were hiding in a cove…a ship approached. They didn't see us, but we saw them. A young couple…they were moving to music. They seemed so in love…' she sighed dreamily.

'I promise I'll teach you…' he promised.

'Thank you' she whispered into his ear.

He shivered. She was so close to him now. She had his heart beat faster.

'Jack?' she asked.

'Hmm?' he answered.

'You're so warm' she breathed out.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, and squeezed her briefly. He tensed up at feeling her hand on the back of his head, and slowly drew her fingers into his hair. He buried his nose into her blonde hair. She smelled of the sea, the scent he had gotten used to. But her scent was somehow different, and had a light sweetness to it.

'I never felt so much warmth before' she confessed.

'Jennifer?' he asked.

'Yes?' she responded.

'You're not the creature my father thinks you are. You are a wonderful young woman' he complimented her.

'I am grateful for your kind words. Not many humans see me…as you do' she said.

She sighed deeply.

'I feel so safe with you…' she confessed.

She pulled away, only to look up to him. She eased closer, her lips only inches away from his. Just before she could kiss him, he turned away.

'No…' he hesitantly said.

'Jack…' she whispered.

'My father would kill you if he found out. I don't want to risk your safety' he argued.

He saw hurt in her eyes, making him smile faintly. He lowered his head to hers, and very carefully, kissed her cheek. She flushed at the contact.

'We dock a nearby island in a few days. Maybe…I can convince him to let you come with us. As long as you're with me…he wouldn't dare to argue' he offered.

'You…would do that for me?' she asked.

'Yes, I would. I'd do anything to see you smile' he whispered.

She rested her head against his neck. Her hands rested against his chest.

'Thank you…Jack…thank you' she whispered.

'Anything for you…my precious mermaid' he whispered back.

He held her close. She soon started humming a soft, lullaby. He took her hand in his, and wrapped his free arm around her waist. Slowly, he began to move on the rhythm of her lullaby.

After a while, she looked up, smiling.

'We're dancing' she said softly.

He nodded. She giggled, as he kissed her forehead. She seemed so happy now.

Her eyes met his.

'Your eyes are so blue…they remind me of the ocean. When I look into them…I feel at home' she whispered.

He intertwined her fingers with his.

'That's good' he whispered.

She nestled her head against his chest, as they continued to dance, in silence. He listened to her quiet, peaceful breathing. He was so grateful, that fate had brought her to him. He had never felt so happy.

**XXX**

**Trudy, I hope you like this chapter. It's very fluffy and sweet. Thanks again for your help, enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

After a long night of talking, Jack had left Jennifer asleep in his bed in his cabin. He went to see his father, whom was looking over some maps.

He tiredly looked up.

'What are you doing here? Where's the-' 'I locked the door. She's asleep' he cut him off.

His father nodded.

'Father, we dock tomorrow…can she come with us, if she remains with me, at all times?' he asked.

He rubbed his eyes.

'Jack…this creature…she's changing you' he sighed.

'No, she's not. Besides…she won't be able to escape. I won't let her escape' Jack argued.

He sighed. Jack knew his father had an inner struggle. He was worried, that Jennifer might hurt him. But he was convinced she wouldn't. She was genuinely kind to him.

'Very well. I'm doing this because I trust you. You'll keep a constant eye on her, understood?' he asked.

Jack smiled.

'Yes sir' he answered.

He turned around, and left his father's cabin. When he returned to his own cabin, he found Jennifer still asleep in his bed.

He smiled fondly, and took a seat on his bed. She shifted. She opened her eyes.

'Jack?' she asked.

'Did I wake you up?' he asked.

She shook her head.

'I usually don't sleep' she confessed.

She sat up; causing the shirt he had given her to drop from one shoulder. His gaze drifted to her bare, pale skin long enough for her to notice. A shy smile crept up her lips.

'Jack, you're making me blush' she giggled.

He got up, only to remove his sword from his belt. He got rid of his boots and coat next, before taking a seat on his bed again; his back turned to her.

He shivered; at feeling her slender arms sneak underneath his armpits, to grasp the front of his shoulders. Her head rested on his shoulder.

'You enjoy looking at me?' she asked.

Seeing there was no point lying to her, he chuckled.

'Yes, I do' he admitted.

She nuzzled her nose against his neck.

'You think I'm beautiful?' she asked.

'Yes, Jennifer. I think you're beautiful' he said.

'I think you're very handsome, Jack. I never met anyone quite like you' she whispered.

He closed his eyes. He hated the fact he couldn't be with her. His father would kill her if he found out.

'Jennifer…' he sighed.

'What?' she asked.

He could hear her becoming emotional.

'This can't be' he said.

Her grip on him loosened.

'What can't be?' she asked.

'The two of us. My father will kill you, if he found out about us' he spoke, before turning around.

She looked into his eyes sadly.

'Jack…I'm too infatuated with you to step away now. I need you' she whispered.

He took her hands in his, and carefully kissed her knuckles.

'I need you, too but…I can't risk your safety. I need to protect you' he whispered back.

'At least hold me tonight' she pleaded.

He lowered his head in defeat. He wanted to hold her so badly.

'Very well, then' he agreed.

He laid down, and cradled her in his arms. She wrapped her arms around him, and rested her head against him. He stroked her long hair, smiling while he did.

'What will happen tomorrow?' she asked.

'We arrive at a deserted island. We go there every year. It has amazing waterfalls, and underground lakes. I wish to show you all that' he explained.

She looked into his eyes.

'Just the two of us?' she asked.

'Just the two of us' he promised.

**XXX**

The bright sun was hurtful to Jennifer's eyes, as they arrived at the deserted island Jack had spoken of.

He tightly held her hand in his, making her smile. She felt at home with him. He had a good heart; she trusted him. Even more than that, she had fallen in love with him, hopelessly.

She watched as his father got on land, and looked at his crew.

'We stay here for three days. Anyone who gets lost, gets left behind. Now…go enjoy yourselves. We deserve a break' the captain laughed.

She felt a gentle tug at her arm, and allowed Jack to pull her along with him. She stumbled back, as he pulled her into the woods.

She smiled, and looked around her. She had never seen so much green before. Everything was so different. These woods…smelled so strange, and yet so fresh…

She stopped, when she spotted strange creatures, in bright yellow, and blue, sit on a branch. She looked at Jack, bewildered.

'What are those?' she asked.

He chuckled.

'Birds' he spoke, as they flew away upon seeing them.

'They're gorgeous' she breathed in disbelief.

This world held so many wonders. She wanted to see everything, this world had to offer.

'Come on; we're not far from the lake' he spoke.

She smiled at him, and let him pull her along with him. She watched him, feeling a strange sensation in her whole body. She was really starting to fall in love with him.

**XXX**

The lake Jack showed her, was everything, and more than she had hoped to be. A gorgeous waterfall, surrounded by many flowers and plants, made the lake seem that much more enchanting.

She kneeled down, and looked at her reflection in the water. She wanted to jump in so badly; she had missed spending time in the water.

Before she could ask his permission, she spotted him stripping of his clothes, only leaving his pants on. She felt herself blush.

'Come on; let's go for a swim' he said.

He jumped into the water, and swam up to the edge, close to her. She carefully stroked his wet hair out of his face, smiling. She pressed a soft to his forehead, and got up.

Slowly, she slipped out of her dress, and undergarments, and jumped into the water. Her tail instantly appeared, making her smile, as she resurfaced.

She smiled at Jack. He swam closer to her.

'It's been days since I felt this alive' she breathed out.

'You look so happy' he commented.

'I am' she smiled.

She dove under water, and looked around her. The water was as clear, and blue as the ocean she was used to.

She frowned, upon spotting something shimmering, in the depths, of the lake. She swam towards it, feeling her instincts take over.

As soon as she got closer, she knew she had found a treasure of some sorts. It was a small chest, probably as big as both her hands were. She picked it up, and quickly swam back to show Jack what she had found.

**XXX**

After Jennifer had dived under water, Jack grew anxious as to why she was taking so long. He had seated himself in the soft grass, but kept his legs in the water.

He sighed. He had never seen so happy before. The way she had smiled…was captivating.

He sat up straight when she resurfaced. She swam closer, and placed a small chest onto the dry land, next to him. His eyes widened. He looked at her.

'You found this?' he asked.

She gave a subtle nod. He picked up the chest, and pulled out his pocket knife. He tore it open, the lock having rusted so much, it was easy to open.

He opened it, revealing two golden rings inside, among withered fabric, that had probably one been a cushion for the rings to rest on.

'What is it?' she asked.

He picked up one of the rings. His guess, a young couple had died here, and bandits had tried stealing their possessions, only to have this chest fall to the bottom of the lake.

'Wedding rings' he concluded.

She rested her hands onto his knees. He looked at her, her brown eyes full of love, and warmth as she looked back at him. He looked at the ring in his hand, and then looked back at her. He then realized, he loved her more, than he cared about his father's demands. He wanted to be with her.

He placed the ring back into its chest, before getting up. She swam back, and watched him with a smile, as he dove into the water.

Once under water, he was able to see her tail. Due to the sunlight hitting the surface of the water, the light reflected on her brown/golden scales. He noticed how her tale reflected her eyes. She was so beautiful. To see her in her true form, brought more happiness to him than he had ever thought possible.

He swam up to her, and allowed his arms to circle around her waist. He looked at her, when he came back above the water, to see her reaction. He pulled her against him. He now knew what he wanted; he wanted her, no matter what she was.

She flushed at his closeness.

'J-Jack…what about your father?' she asked.

He cupped her cheek.

'I don't care'

Was his response, before pulling her to him, and claiming her mouth as his. He closed his eyes, at feeling her slim arms sneak around his neck, as she began to return his affection.

He drew his hand into her wet hair, cherishing this kiss with her. He savored every seconds, every small touch of her lips on his, every shiver his skin gave at her touch. She was truly wonderful.

One of her hands moved to the back of his head, grasping her fingers into his hair. Their kiss was passionate, deep, and everlasting. It seemed he just couldn't let go of her.

She sucked lightly on his lower lip, earning a soft chuckle from him. She licked her lips, and looked up to him, her lips swollen from their kiss.

'Jack…' she breathed.

'I love you' he whispered.

Her eyes widened. She rested her head against his chest.

'I love you, too' she whispered back.

He held her close, his heart swelling with happiness. He was so glad; he finally had told her how he felt about her.

**XXX**

**I'm still alive! I'm getting past my writer's block, so I'll try and update more stories, as soon as possible!**

**Have a nice day!**

**~TheOneWithTooManyInterests**


End file.
